maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream of Circumstance
In Maximum Ride: Forever, Gazzy and Iggy are looking in the Appalachian mountains for the missile silo of their friends from Fang's blog. The night before they find the crazy all-girl gang, Gazzy has a surprising dream - from his sister. ---- "Good night, my partner in crime," Iggy said. "Hope we find them tomorrow." "Yeah, dude," Gazzy agreed. "And find some more food, too." They were sleeping hungry. Again. Somehow, it seemed that after all they'd been through, it wasn't too cruel that they would die of hunger. "Hope they have food," Iggy muttered, turning over his makeshift "bed." There's no hope, Gazzy thought. We should have never split up. Now I'll never see them again. Max, Fang, Angel... Gazzy was surprised to find tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away, but no one would ever know. There was no one there to know. Gazzy shifted on the pile of leaves he was using as his "bed" and drifted to sleep. Snow. That was the first thing Gazzy saw. Just white, white trees, white sky, white ground. So much white that on the horizon, he couldn't tell the sky from the ground. And there was snow falling from the sky. In minutes, Gazzy's green jacket was completely white. The strange thing was he wasn't cold. He wasn't hot, either. He couldn't feel the iciness unless he really focused on it. The details of the falling snow and the tree branches blurred in his mind. I must be dreaming, he realized. Suddenly, a voice spoke in his mind. Start walking. When you see the red ribbon, turn right. Gazzy did as the voice asked. He walked among the white trees, under the white sky, on the white ground. When he reached a bright red ribbon, at first he didn't believe his eyes. It's not white, Gazzy puzzled, unused to seeing color. He turned right. What he saw after was even more shocking than the startling red. She looked so tired, so pained, it took Gazzy a second to recognize her. But he did. "Hey Gazzy, you should have followed me here," Angel said. "Angel!" Gazzy exclaimed, jumping and tackling his sister to the ground with a hug. "I thought I was never going to see you again." "I know," she said. "But we aren't really seeing each other. It's just a dream." "Yeah," Gazzy said, but he didn't let that smother his hopes. "But you are real." "They disentangled. Angel stared at Gazzy weirdly. "How did you know?" "Gazzy smiled at his sister. "I knew I would see you, not a figment of my imagination, but you in my mind, one more time," Gazzy said. "Well, we will see each other again, I've seen it," Angel said. "You're right though. What tipped you off?" "You seem to be running the dream," Gazzy said. "Did you make it?" "I always believed you would understand, Gazzy," Angel simply said. "I have seen the future. It is not a bright future, but if you all listen, there is hope for us. All of us." "Angel, where are you? Where do you want me to go?" Gazzy asked. His sister was making no sense, speaking nonsense. But he believed her, inevitably, because she was always right. Suddenly, distress broke on Angel's face. "I don't have much time. Remember, don't be scared when he comes," Angel said. "He won't hurt you." "Wait, what?" Gazzy demanded. "Him?" "I can't tell you any more about that," Angel said. "I love you! Good luck, Gazzy, and never give up." "Wait, Ange, don't go! We need help, please, don't leave me alone," Gazzy begged. "We're hungry, and we still haven't found the people from Fang's blog." "I love you, Gazzy. Don't lose hope," Angel said. "You'll find help soon. As for food, there are turkeys around your area." "Turkeys?" Gazzy asked. "Did you say turkeys?" "Yes, Gazzy. Turkeys," Angel said. "They blow up well." Blow up? "Angel, I don't know what that means," he said. "Help us, please! I know you can." "I have to go. I love you, Gazzy! You'll find help soon." Angel leaned in and hugged Gazzy, wrapping her white wings around him. Suddenly, she faded, along with the snow, trees, and sky. The rest of Gazzy's dream was normal, no telepathic visions, nothing out of the ordinary. He had a dream of soaring, soaring in a clear blue sky with Angel, like in the old days, but this Angel was different. She was part of the dream, as real as the ash-less sky. When he finally woke up, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter. He smiled for the first time since the meteors fell. "What's so great?" Iggy asked, rubbing his eyes. "Had a good dream." "We going to get anything to eat?" Iggy asked. "I heard there were turkeys in the area," Gazzy said. "Turkeys?" Iggy asked. "Yes. Let's blow some turkeys up," Gazzy said. Thank you, Angel," Gazzy thought. ''You're the best sister ever. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her answer. You're the best brother ever, she thought. Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Dream of Circumstance? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Fanfictions Category:Gazzy and Angel